


Bunker New Year's Eve Party

by BellaImpala67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), New Year's Eve, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaImpala67/pseuds/BellaImpala67
Summary: Cas, Sam, Dean, and the Reader have a New Year's Eve party.This was just a one chapter quickie. I thought it up on New Year's Eve, while watching some Supernatural. The question popped in to my head, What if I lived with the boys, in the bunker tonight? I'd want to make it nice for them, especially after the whole thing with Mrs. B.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Bunker New Year's Eve Party

It's New Year's Eve! And the bunker feels empty without the guys. Sure they said they'll be back soon, but who knows?

You decide to throw a little party just for Team Free Will, now to find decorations!

After a quick search through storage, you find some awesome vintage New Year's decorations. Then you find strings of lights and even an old disco ball!!

You find Dean's records and his record player, Sam's iPod and dock, and then get to work whipping up some snacks. A quick phone call and trip to the pizza place, and liquor store in town and you are ready to welcome your guys.

One hour later....still not home...no call

Ok...fine

"Castiel! Where are you guys!"

A fluttering sound

"Hello (y/n), what's wrong? Why did you....."

Castiel cuts off his words as he looks around the bunker, seeing what you have done. He smiles and turns to you.

"You did this all by yourself? For all of us?"

"Yes Castiel, I did this for all of us. Where are Dean and Sam?"

"I'll be right back with them."

A moment later the bunker door opens and in walk Sam, Dean and Cas.

"What is SO important that we needed to get back here so quick Cas?"

"Dean, if Cas says (y/n) needs us back now, then it MUST be important."

Dean stops at the railing, seeing the lights, the decorations, the disco ball. Smells the food and hears his best records playing.

"(Y/n), did you do all of this for us? By yourself? That's amazing! You rock sweetheart!"

Sweetheart, he called you sweetheart again!

Lots of drinks shared, food, and even a bit of dancing. Turns out Castiel is a pretty good dancer!

11:59:50pm

"Ok guys, 10 seconds!"

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1!!

And then it happens!

Dean takes you into his arms, and places a tender but deep kids on your lips. His tongue sweeping out to swipe against your bottom lip. You gasp and he takes that moment to plunge his tongue into your mouth. You share a passionate kiss before he pulls away.

He smiles as he looks down into your eyes.  
"Happy New Year darlin"


End file.
